


I've Found Religion

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shortie combined with a sketch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Found Religion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ningyouhime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ningyouhime).



> Done for Amy's (Ningyouhime's) birthday

"Jack?"

Jack dried off his hair, toweling it roughly, before answering. "Yeah?" Pulling the towel down to hang over his shoulder, he turned to give Daniel a questioning look.

He couldn't help smiling at the look that greeted him. Daniel hadn't gotten dressed yet, his towel was still slung low around his hips and it looked like it was having a tug-of-war with gravity. Not that Daniel was noticing, he seemed deep in thought, leaning against the door to the bathroom, watching Jack with a slight smile.

Jack allowed himself to stop for a moment to appreciate the view. Daniel wasn't wearing his glasses and the eyes had the typical squint and the stray thought crossed Jack's mind, that Daniel would probably have a headache later if he didn't put them on. Then again -- they were on their way to bed and Jack would be more than willing to rub Daniel's neck to ease the tension. Well, that tension anyway.

Daniel pushed away from the door and walked the few steps to Jack, grinning as he reached up and smoothed down Jack's unruly hair.

Pulling Daniel in close, Jack shrugged off the towel, not caring to even take the time to hang it to dry. It was far more important to get his hands on Daniel. Jack pulled the other man close, feeling Daniel's chuckle as much as hearing it. The rumble running through the lean body and the huffs of air brushing against Jack's lips.

Leaning in, Jack brushed his lips teasingly over Daniel's, earning him a quick bite to his lower lip.

"Tease," Daniel muttered before leaning in, capturing Jack's lips in a surprisingly gently kiss. Jack smiled against his mouth and shimmied against Daniel, feeling the towel finally giving into gravity and dropping to the floor.

The growl vibrated from Daniel's throat, up into their mouths, and for a moment Jack wasn't entirely sure who it had originated from. A split second later he didn't care, as Daniel's kiss turned from tender to outright pornographic.

Jack finally pulled back with a small laugh, staring into the slightly hooded blue eyes.

Daniel grabbed Jack's dog tags and pulled lightly. "Come back here, you bastard," he said, his voice low and husky.

"That's General Bastard, to you," Jack rumbled, caressing Daniel's back, letting his hands slide up and down, straying teasingly near the swell of Daniel's ass.

Daniel rocked against him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm still a civilian member of the SGC," he grinned. "I'm not saying I'm not proud of your promotion, but I'm still me and you're still you."

"So you're saying no matter what rank I have I'll always be Jack?" Jack fought his own smile turning disturbingly mushy.

"Mmmm, you'll always be mine," Daniel growled, stealing a quick kiss, hands still closed tightly around Jack's dog tags.

The possessiveness of the hand sliding to Jack's ass seemed to push the temperature of the bathroom up a few notches.

"But in the bedroom, I'm God," Jack said with a perfectly straight face, loving the easy way he and Daniel had with each other.

Daniel snorted and Jack wondered when that sound had become so damned endearing. Not that he'd ever tell Daniel, because the other man would probably wonder about Jack's sanity. Something that Jack occasionally did. Then again, had to be a crazy world if Jack could land such a catch.

"Delusions of grandeur?" Daniel asked dryly, tugging at the tags, pulling Jack along behind him as he made his way to the bedroom.

Jack grinned. "I distinctly remember someone saying he'd found religion and calling me God, less than two hours ago.

Daniel stopped in front of the bed, pulling Jack up close. His free hand went to caress Jack's cock.

"You want a little help finding your religion?" Daniel asked coarsely.

Jack drew in his breath, hard. "What, you a prophet now?" he asked breathlessly.

Daniel didn't answer, but leaned forward, biting lightly into Jack's neck.

"You know," Jack continued, fumbling for words as his hands slid around Daniel, pushing him closer to the bed. "You need minions for that."

"I've got one," Daniel breathed against Jack's ear. He let Jack pull him down on the bed. "It's all I need. One sex-slave."

"As long as I'm the only one..." Jack ground out, feeling his body burn where it touched Daniel's.

"All I need..." Daniel whispered, drowning all Jack's senses and thoughts in nothing but need and the feeling of belonging.

The End.

* * *


End file.
